Algún día GenRex fic
by seikenankoku
Summary: Decían que la probabilidad de que volvieran a encontrarse era demasiado pequeña, casi imposible, sin embargo, el universo siempre actúa de formas extrañas y aparentemente le importa muy poco la probabilidad. Generador Rex/Ben 10 crossover. Pareja: Ben/Rex


Algún día.

Resumen:

Decían que la probabilidad de que volvieran a encontrarse era demasiado pequeña, casi imposible, sin embargo, el universo siempre actúa de formas extrañas y aparentemente le importa muy poco la probabilidad.

Pareja: Ben10/Rex.

Dedicado a Yuriko Hime como regalo retrasado de navidad, espero que te guste.

Algún día.

Ben 10, plomero, el héroe más grande del universo, portador del Omnitrix y varios títulos más, no podía creer su suerte, después de haberle hecho algunas preguntas al viejo Azmuth y algunas otras a su asistente había pensado que no habría una segunda ocasión de hablar con el chico robot.

Ni siquiera como Materia Gris había encontrado alguna posibilidad para poder regresar al planeta tierra en donde su mundo no existía, parecía que era una imposibilidad universal e interdimensional que el Omnitrix y los nanites existieran en un mismo universo.

Aquella idea era realmente decepcionante y deprimente, Rook parecía no comprenderle, como lo haría si él no estuvo presente en la tierra luchando a lado del chico robot para destruir a una entidad que le decía hermano.

Pero nunca pregunto si el chico robot por alguna extraña casualidad podría ingresar a su universo como resultado de la inestabilidad provocada por Alpha, algo que aparentemente nadie pensó posible, ni siquiera él y que fue lo que lo trajo a él una segunda ocasión.

Benrex-benrex-benrex

Rex creía que su día había empezado en la cima de una montaña y como aquella ocasión en la cual casi pierde a Seis su día comenzó a descender cuesta abajo tan precipitadamente que en cuestión de minutos se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una escena sacada de la guerra de las galaxias, en un mundo sin nanites y luchando por no ser la cena de una cosa que casi lo hacía vomitar.

— ¿Alguna vez has concursado en un torneo de criaturas verdes y asquerosas?

Le pregunto a la criatura al mismo tiempo que intentaba aplastarla con sus brazos mecánicos, un acto que parecía inútil ya que aparte de ser verde y asquerosa, estaba hecha de alguna baba viscosa.

— Lo digo porque te llevarías todos los premios.

La criatura le recordaba algo sacado de una película de terror y lo peor de todo era que las cosas a su alrededor parecían animarle.

— Esto es asqueroso.

Se quejo Rex creando unos cohetes a su espalda, alejándose de la masa verde, estrellándose en una criatura que parecía un pulpo sobre alimentado con un cerebro en lo que parecía era su cabeza.

— ¡Esto no está bien!

Rex estaba seguro que la criatura lo insulto, aunque no comprendía su lenguaje, y se marcho al ver que la criatura verde estaba cazando al humano con las partes mecánicas, ese asunto no era su problema ni tampoco que la carne humana en ese sector fuera una delicadeza.

Hasta el momento había tratado de pelear contra la criatura sin causar demasiado daño pero estaba furioso, una cosa era que no le gustaran los humanos a lo que seguramente eran extraterrestres, otra muy distinta que intentaran comérselo.

— ¡Ya me canse!

Pronuncio creando una bazuca con la cual derretir a esa criatura, la que parecía dudar por unos instantes si correr o enfrentarse a él, su mejor arma siempre funcionaba como un instrumento de disuasión en momentos como ese, tratándose de Evos.

— ¡Considérate fritó!

Sin embargo, lo que fuera que había asustado a la criatura estaba detrás de él y era lo suficientemente peligrosa para que la cobarde criatura verde huyera tan rápido como apareció en esa estación.

Al voltearse solo vio una sombra de color oscuro moverse en dirección de la cosa verde, la que en cuestión de segundos yacía congelada a la mitad del pasillo que curiosamente había perdido a todos sus inquilinos y ahora estaba desierto.

Benrex-benrex-benrex

Rex aun sostenía el arma, sus lentes cubrían sus ojos y su expresión era memorable, probablemente se sorprendía al verle o pronto le agradecería el favor.

— Lo tenía todo controlado.

Dijo casi molesto, Ben regreso a su forma humana sonriendo, observando a Rex de pies a cabeza, no parecía haber cambiado nada, como si hubieran transcurrido apenas unos meses desde la última vez que se vieron y seguía comportándose de la misma forma.

— Sí claro, pero debo darte las gracias, Bloob escapo hace algunas horas y lo estábamos cazando.

Pronuncio Ben ofreciéndole una mano al chico robot, quien sonrió quitándose los lentes que cubrían sus ojos, aceptando su ayuda al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba algunas de las secreciones de Bloob con asco, aunque trataba de disimularlo.

— ¿Qué lugar es este?

Pregunto Rex observando en todas direcciones, no podía ser la tierra, aunque podría equivocarse, por lo que había comprendido las puertas dimensionales solo comunicaban universos, no momentos diferentes en el tiempo.

— La tierra.

Ben no creyó que fuera necesario explicarle demasiados detalles, lo único importante era que hacia Rex en ese lugar y en aquella dimensión, aunque no se quejaba, había pasado mucho tiempo tratando de encontrar una forma de volver a ver al chico de piel morena, aunque sea una sola vez.

— Al menos es el mismo planeta.

Rex no parecía tranquilo ni mucho menos, estaba preocupado, como aquella ocasión en la cual el sujeto con gafas oscuras fue lastimado, parecía vulnerable, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo y eso le parecía lindo.

— No te preocupes, te ayudare a regresar.

Trato de animarlo Ben, algo en su interior le hacía querer proteger a Rex de todos sus problemas, de su hermano, de los evos, de todo lo que podría hacerle daño, era un sentimiento que no podía comprender y que le hacía pensar en Rath, era tan salvaje, tan primero como él.

— Aquí estas a salvo.

Rex se encogió de hombros observando a su alrededor, había decidido que prefería luchar contra Evos y que aquella tierra no era para nada parecida a su hogar, tenía demasiada vida, tal vez era como debería ser su planeta si la crisis nanite no hubiera ocurrido.

— Naaa… estoy seguro que mi hermano o Holiday podrán regresarme a casa.

Respondió Rex despreocupado, mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa que solo significaba problemas, lo sabía porque él la utilizaba en muchas ocasiones, demasiadas para ser francos.

— ¿Por qué no mejor me enseñas tu universo? A ver si hay algo que valga la pena en este lugar.

Eso era un reto o se suponía que trataba de ser gracioso se pregunto Ben por unos instantes, de cualquier forma había muchos lugares que le gustaría mostrarle, aunque no comprendía la razón, como el lugar donde nació y los mejores smoothies del universo.

— Te enseñare los mejores Smoothies del universo.

Pronuncio Ben señalándole el camino antes de convertirse en Frío y comenzar a volar en dirección del primer punto que le mostraría, Rex creó un par de turbinas con que seguirlo y emprendieron un viaje demasiado corto para el gusto de ambos.

— ¿Tu amigo?

Comenzó a preguntar Ben, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por el aterrizaje de Rex, quien al ver el cambio en la cadena de hamburguesas, las cuales cabía decir eran pésimas sonrió sentándose en una de las bancas, generalmente no podía realizar tareas como esas.

— Se encuentra bien.

Respondió Rex, sabía que le estaba preguntando el chico del Omnitrix por Six, quien seguía vivo y a salvo, cuidando su espalda como siempre había ocurrido.

— Despertó poco después de que te fuiste.

Ben asintió satisfecho, no le hubiera gustado escuchar que el sujeto de lentes había muerto, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender no le gustaba la idea de ver sufrir al muchacho de piel morena.

— Enseguida regreso.

Rex arqueo la ceja con una sonrisa limitándose a ver los alrededores, los que parecían ser un tanto pacíficos, no había evos que atacaran a la población pero si alienígenas o eso suponía, aunque la tecnología parecía ser mucho menos avanzada.

Sólo esperaba que su hermano si encontrara una forma de abrir un portal de regreso a su tierra, de lo contrario no sabía que podrían hacer sin su ayuda y que podría él hacer en un mundo tan diferente al suyo.

— Ya regrese.

Pronuncio Ben sentándose en el asiento del otro lado de la mesa para que ambos pudieran estar de frente, Rex tomo uno de los Smoothies y comenzó a beberlo demasiado deprisa, el sabor era estupendo pensó antes de sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo hizo detenerse.

— ¡Detente! Se te congelara el cerebro.

Le advirtió Ben demasiado tarde al ver la expresión adolorida de Rex, que se sujetaba la frente y la nariz con una sola mano, cerrando los ojos aun sosteniendo el vaso con su mano izquierda.

— Demasiado tarde…

Se quejo Rex, aunque debía admitirlo, esos smoothies eran realmente grandiosos y ese lugar no le parecía tan insignificante ahora que veía las personas comiendo en las mesas o la sonrisa de Ben, la cual era contagiosa.

— Están chidos.

Ben se sentía contento, aunque no recordaba si le había dicho a Rook que tenía que encargarse de la seguridad de un amigo, aunque se preguntaba si era realmente su amigo, sólo habían estado luchando juntos un par de horas.

— Espera, no le dije a mi compañero que te llevaría a este lugar.

Se disculpo Ben al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de la mesa para poder hablar con Rook sin que Rex escuchara lo que decían, seguro de que sí ocurría algún problema el chico de piel morena insistiría en integrarse en la pelea.

— ¿Rook? ¿Rook? Responde.

Pronuncio Ben esperando que Rex permaneciera en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado, sin embargo, el chico de piel morena decidió seguirlo para ver a donde iba Ben.

— Ben, tenemos problemas, no logro encontrar al Appoplexian, no estaba con Bloob en el momento de su captura.

Repentinamente se escucho un fuerte golpe a sus espaldas y pudo ver como una silueta musculosa lanzaba un carro que hasta hace poco tiempo estaba estacionado en la calle en contra suya.

El cual fue interceptado por dos maquinas que Rex creó con sus brazos, provocando la furia del extraterrestre con apariencia de tigre que comenzó a golpear los brazos del moreno, quien comenzó a retroceder por culpa de la fuerza de su atacante.

— ¿Cuántos de estos hay en este mundo?

Pregunto Rex olvidándose de su descabellada idea de pelear con el Appoplexian con la fuerza de sus brazos mecánicos y creó un par de piernas con las cuales alejarse lo suficiente para poder crear un arma mucho mejor.

— En teoría solo este.

Respondió Ben, transformándose en Rath, el que se lanzo en contra del otro Appoplexian, cuyo nombre era Detructor, una forma para pronunciar Destrucción, que era justo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, arruinando su cita con el chico de piel morena.

— ¡Voy a destruirte!

Grito el tigre musculoso, recibiendo varios golpes pero dando muchos más a la otra criatura rayada, Rex al ver que lo estaba dejando lejos de la diversión quiso interponerse, pero Rath se interpuso tratando de evitar que luchara también contra Detructor.

— ¡No te metas! ¡Rath puede destruir a este gusano!

Le advirtió Ben con esa apariencia de tigre con esteroides, pensando que podría decirle que hacer, algo que Rex pensó era absurdo, él no le diría que hacer, mucho menos cuando el otro chico se metió en su pelea el día en que se conocieron en su dimensión.

— ¿Cómo si pudieras evitarlo?

Pregunto Rex, ignorando a Rath como si este no existiera, metiéndose en la pelea que se suponía debía ser solo entre los Appoplexian y no entre el delicado humano de piel morena y Detructor.

— ¡Rath le ha ordenado a Rex que no se meta en su pelea!

Insistió el enorme felino sujetándolo por la cintura y llevándoselo lejos de la pelea, Ben generalmente lograba controlar la furia del tigre pero en esta ocasión parecía imposible, por lo menos a los ojos de Rex, quien se soltó indignado.

— ¡Debes estar bromeando!

Pronuncio Rex en lo alto del edificio en donde Rath trato de ponerlo a salvo, creando un par de turbinas y regresando a la pelea ignorando las advertencias de Rath, golpeando a Detructor en el estomago con la fuerza de sus turbinas.

Detructor retrocedió algunos pasos limpiándose la sangre de la ropa, era extraño que un humano fuera tan poderoso, sólo Ben Tennyson era tan fuerte para derrotar a un Appoplexian y solo porque dicho humano podía tomar su forma.

— ¡Rath no bromea!

Pronuncio Ben dándose cuenta que Rex no le haría caso, era un necio y no se daba cuenta que Detructor solo estaba divirtiéndose con él, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería derrotar al último criminal que logro fugarse de la prisión de los plomeros para que Rex no resultara lastimado.

Rath desapareció en un instante y tras él solo quedo Frío, aquella mariposa extraterrestre que le ponía los pelos de punta a Rex, el cual voló en dirección de Detructor y congelo parte de su cuerpo, sin embargo el tigre con esteroides se recupero con demasiada rapidez.

Rex aterrizo a unos metros de ambos y preparo una bazuca, sin embargo un extraterrestre de color azul se interpuso entre ellos con los brazos abiertos, evitando que disparara.

— Déjalos solos, Ben sabe lo que hace.

Pronuncio el extraterrestre azul, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, la cual logro que Rex desarmara la bazuca dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

— ¡Yo también se lo que hago! No entiendo la razón por la cual no me dejan hacer mi trabajo.

Se quejo Rex, estaba comenzando a cansarse de que no le dejaran ingresar en la pelea que se llevaba a cabo delante del lugar que Ben le presento el día en que se conocieron, pero le daría una oportunidad a esa criatura azul que acompañaba a Ben cuando esa cosa verde trato de comérselo.

—No es tu trabajo, tú no eres un plomero.

Rook trato de hacer entrar en razón a Rex, nunca había visto la clase de mirada que le dedico Ben a este chico, ni jamás se había alejado de su deber para perder el tiempo con nadie más, ni siquiera la chica humana de cabello negro.

— Ben te aprecia mucho, tanto como para tomarse algunos minutos para poder estar contigo y para defenderte cuando se ha convertido en Rath.

Aquello era nuevo para Rex, no pelear, no enfrentarse al peligro era casi inconcebible para él, tanto como lo último que dijo esa criatura de color azul, Ben no podía apreciarle tanto, apenas se conocían, si acaso pelear juntos podía considerarse como conocerse.

— ¡No me quedare de brazos cruzados!

Fue su respuesta al mismo tiempo que volvía a crear un par de turbinas en su espalda para regresar a la pelea, notando que con cada segundo que pasaba Detructor iba perdiendo terreno, hasta que al final con un golpe de una criatura que Ben llamó Humungusaurio perdió el sentido.

—Con ese ya son todos los criminales que escaparon.

Dijo Ben sacudiéndose las manos, sin ninguna clase de rasguño en su cuerpo y con demasiada seguridad, decir que Rex estaba furioso por lo ocurrido en ese combate era un malentendido, nunca lo habían tratado como si fuera un inútil.

— ¿Rook, puedes encargarte de ellos?

Pregunto Ben buscándolo con la mirada, Rook asintió diciéndole algo al oído a Ben, probablemente sobre él, pensó Rex con algo de resentimiento antes de alejarse de aquel lugar, no entendía del todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero estaba seguro que no era nada bueno.

Ben lo defendió, esa idea era nueva para él, porque generalmente sólo Six cuidaba de sus espaldas y sabía que el silencioso espadachín lo consideraba como un hijo, con el otro muchacho era diferente, no entendía cuales eran los motivos detrás de su esmero por mantenerlo a salvo.

Lo que más le inquietaba era que a pesar de sentirse un inútil, la sensación de que alguien más cuidaba de él no era desagradable del todo, sino por el contrario, lo confundió al extremo de hacerlo sentir contento.

— ¡Espera! ¿A dónde se supone que vas?

Rex se detuvo en seco, era aquella mariposa nuevamente, su rostro era inexpresivo pero aun así podía ver alguna clase de brillo en esos ojos verdes que lo inquietaba, lo hizo desde que Ben salió de su prisión en su base.

— No… no lo sé.

Respondió Rex alejándose algunos metros de Ben, el que le señalo una dirección hacia dónde ir, no sabía si se trataba de un lugar seguro, de otro sitio que significaba mucho para Ben o lo que fuera, ahora no estaba tan seguro de querer acompañarle en su viaje.

— Sígueme.

Pronuncio Ben volando en aquella dirección, Rex al principio no quiso ir, pero después meneando la cabeza decidió que lo mejor era seguirle, después de todo tenía dos opciones, la primera quedarse en aquel sitio, la segunda ir a donde Ben le había señalado.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

Pregunto después de algunos minutos, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

— A la casa de mi abuelo, el sabrá que hacer.

Ben había mencionado a su abuelo aquella ocasión en que se conocieron la primera vez, esperaba que fuera un hombre sensato y si no lo era por lo menos pudiera decirle un poco más de este extraño universo.

— ¿Con que?

Pregunto Rex comenzando a impacientarse, Ben suspiro y aterrizo cerca de un remolque, buscando a su abuelo, el cual no se encontraba en su casa, por lo que no podría darle cualquier clase de consejo en una situación como esa.

—Con esto.

Respondió Ben, mostrándose inseguro por primera vez desde que lo conocía que eran como 5 horas, aunque parecía toda una vida por cómo se comportaban cuando estaban juntos.

— Ya me perdiste, que se supone que está pasando.

Pronuncio Rex siguiendo a Ben a lo que parecía ser una casa remolque un tanto antigua, la cual estaba pulcramente arreglada y en cuya estufa alguien había cocinado un potaje que no se veía comestible.

—Aquí podremos dormir esta noche, no creo que a mi abuelo le moleste.

Menciono Ben buscando algunas mantas y prendas para dormir, Rex depósito su chaqueta con poco cuidado sobre una mesa en lo que debía ser el comedor para después empujar al otro chico, estaba cansado de ser ignorado.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

Pregunto molesto, primero Ben se comportaba como si estuvieran saliendo y el fuera la chica, después no lo dejó participar en un combate con otro extraterrestre, un chico raro le dice que es importante para Ben y ahora buscaban a un anciano para que les ofreciera respuestas para un montón de preguntas que francamente no sabía que existían, a menos que su abuelo fuera un científico no podría ayudarles con nada.

Ben permitió que lo empujara contra los muebles de la cocina al principio, Rex debía sentirse sólo, no sabía desde cuando peleaba contra esas cosas pero parecía que eran esos sus únicos recuerdos y si era cierto, aquello sólo le hacía querer cuidarlo.

— Recuerdas que te dije que estarías mucho más seguro en mi mundo, pues creo que tengo razón.

Respondió Ben empujando a Rex para que lo dejara ir, al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos delante de su pecho esperando el comentario molesto del chico de piel oscura.

— ¡Por eso no me dejaste participar en esa pelea! ¡Yo sé cuidarme solo!

Ben asintió, ese era el problema pensó con preocupación, había meditado mucho aquella situación, lo que sintió al pelear con él, desde el punto de vista de todas sus apariencias alienígenas, desde materia gris hasta Rath y en todas ellas le gustaría poder cuidar de Rex.

— Ese es el problema.

Respondió Ben al ver que Rex parecía no comprender sus motivos para no dejarle pelear.

— Comienzas a asustarme chico alienígena… ¿De qué estás hablando?

Ben jamás podría explicar sus acciones por lo que simplemente decidió actuar sobre ellas, sí Rex lo golpeaba se lo merecía, sí por el contrario le agradaba su atrevimiento tal vez tendrían un punto por dónde empezar.

— De esto.

Pronuncio Ben antes de sujetar a Rex por ambos brazos y darle un beso en los labios, el chico moreno abrió los ojos jadeando a causa de la sorpresa, sin decidirse si debía atacar al chico alienígena o responder a ese beso.

Ben se alejo de Rex para darle tiempo de pensar sus acciones, no lo había golpeado ni se había alejado de él, eso le daba esperanzas, pero su silencio lo perturbaba, esperaba que el chico robot no quisiera irse ahora que lo había besado.

— ¿Estás loco?

Pregunto Rex tocándose los labios, sonrojado, confundido por lo que sintió en ese beso, no estaba seguro si debía molestarse o disfrutarlo como lo hizo hace unos momentos, apenas lo conocía, ni siquiera vivían en el mismo universo y en cualquier momento podrían abrir una puerta que lo llevaría de regreso a casa en donde jamás podría verlo de nuevo.

— ¡Me besaste!

Aquello no estaba bien pensó Rex, no debía agradarle Ben, el beso no debía ser algo placentero y debería estar furioso por algo como eso, estaba enamorado de Circe, no de un chico que apenas conoció un par de horas.

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé, pero era la única forma de mostrarte lo que siento!

Respondió Ben tratando de tranquilizar a Rex, dándole suficiente espacio en un remolque tan pequeño.

— ¡Tal vez jamás te vuelva a ver, era imposible que nuestros mundos volvieran a encontrarse, sólo tenía esta oportunidad!

Ben estaba frenético, esperaba que Rex comprendiera sus acciones, lo desesperado de ellas, sin embargo, si lo odiaba para siempre lo comprendería.

—Lo siento…

Aquello era demasiado para Rex, cerró los ojos para tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos y supo lo que le había perturbado desde que conoció al chico de aquella dimensión, aquello era que no volvería a verlo.

No importaban las probabilidades pensó recordando lo que Six le había dicho poco después de que Holiday le quitara las esperanzas, el universo trabaja de formas extrañas y aquí estaban los dos, en un lugar seguro con poco tiempo para poder estar juntos.

Ben cerró los ojos esperando que Rex saliera del remolque pero en vez de escuchar sus pasos en dirección de la puerta sintió un par de manos que lo sujetaban de la chaqueta para que poco después unos labios delgados besaran los suyos con la misma pasión que él sentía por el chico de piel morena.

Al abrir los ojos vio los de Rex posándose en los suyos, sus labios estaban entre abiertos y sus mejillas estaban pintadas de rosa.

— Pensé que…

Rex le cubrió los labios antes de que pudiera explicar sus pensamientos, creyó por un momento que no le correspondería, sin embargo, cuando vio la mirada del chico de piel morena lo supo, compartía sus sentimientos.

—Me agradas, en serio, pero hablas demasiado.

Ben asintió y rodeo la cintura de Rex con ambos brazos, besándolo nuevamente tratando de aprovechar todo el tiempo que el universo les estaba regalando, el chico era un poco más alto así como más atlético, lo supo en el momento en que se probó su chaqueta y ahora que podía sentir su cuerpo por debajo de su playera de color blanco.

Rex nunca había hecho nada parecido con nadie, ni siquiera con Circe, era como si les faltara algo para hacerlo sentir completo, pero con Ben todo se sentía perfecto, como si pertenecieran juntos.

Los brazos de Ben rodearon su cintura acariciando su piel de forma circular por debajo de su camisa, sus ojos comenzaban a pintarse de azul, una línea eléctrica que rodeaba su iris, como si estuviera reaccionando al chico del Omnitrix y a la pieza misma de tecnología.

— Hermoso.

Pronuncio Ben perdiéndose en aquel color de ojos, negros con una línea eléctrica rodeándolos, era hermoso, para el chico que había visto el universo, varios de ellos en realidad, eran perfectos, únicos.

Ben trataba de memorizar cada centímetro de piel que lograba alcanzar pero no era suficiente, debía ver y sentir más, Rex como si comprendiera lo que se deseaba de él se quito los lentes junto con la playera botándolos sin mucha preocupación sobre alguno de los muebles de aquel remolque.

Ben al ver como se descubría el pecho se quito la camisa y la chaqueta casi al mismo tiempo, guiándolo al lugar donde se encontraba la cama de su abuelo, la de mayor tamaño en el remolque.

Rex choco en contra del filo de la cama cayendo de espaldas contra ella observando cómo Ben se acercaba lentamente hacia él, con la punta de sus dientes se quito el primer guante, el cual aventó en dirección del otro chico, quien lo sujeto con una sonrisa, después le lanzo el otro.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Pregunto Ben aspirando el aroma de Rex en los guantes que siempre utilizaba, era maravilloso, casi adictivo, como respuesta Rex se acomodo en la cama esperando por él, sus ojos brillaban con mayor intensidad.

— ¿Tu lo estás?

No necesitaba otra invitación y comenzó a gatear hacia Rex admirando el cuerpo atlético del otro joven, quien lo recibió con sus brazos guiándolo en su dirección, haciéndole lugar entre sus piernas para besar sus labios con hambre, entregándose a sus sentimientos.

Ben respondió al beso tomando el control, introduciendo su lengua en esa boca húmeda, recorriendo con sus manos el pecho de Rex, recibiendo pequeños jadeos como respuesta cuando su muslo rozaba en contra de su entrepierna.

Los dedos de Rex recorrían su torso con la misma desesperación, tratando de memorizar su cuerpo con ese único roce, dejando que él guiara ese encuentro, dejando que lo protegiera del mundo exterior, permitiéndole hacer cuanto deseara porque sabía que nunca le haría daño.

Era extraño que dos personas que apenas habían hablado, que no se conocían sintieran una conexión tan grande como esa, era como si ellos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, un sentimiento extraño pero no imposible.

El Omnitrix respondía al cuerpo de Rex, las líneas verdes que le recorrían brillaban con mayor intensidad, justo como lo hacían los ojos del chico robot, el que comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Ben con nerviosismo.

Ben lo detuvo sin pronunciar una sola palabra y se acerco a sus caderas, desabrochando los pantalones ajustados del moreno, que le miraba con deseo, sus labios entre abiertos, jadeando pequeñas bocanadas de aire caliente.

Rex vio con ojos sorprendidos como Ben abría sus pantalones resbalándolos sobre sus largas piernas, dejándolo únicamente en ropa interior, algún momento antes había perdido sus zapatos.

Ben se relamió los labios y con una sensual lentitud comenzó a descubrir el cuerpo de Rex por completo ante sus maravillados ojos verdes, era hermoso, cada parte de su cuerpo llamaba al suyo.

Las mejillas de Rex estaban ahora de color rojo, pequeñas gotas de sudor cubrían su cuerpo y su sexo comenzaba a reaccionar ante la cercanía de Ben, quien por un momento no supo qué hacer con el cuerpo que le era ofrecido.

Ben tomo una decisión y se acerco al sexo de Rex con lentitud, como si pensara que de un momento a otro un portal se abriría llevándose al moreno para siempre, por lo que cada segundo debía atesorarlo como lo que era, la única oportunidad de estar juntos.

Primero lamio la puntita del sexo de Rex recibiendo un gemido sonoro, entre placentero y sorprendido, los ojos de Rex para ese momento eran casi de color azul eléctrico, los nanites en su cuerpo respondían a Ben, su cuerpo entero estaba preparado para él.

Ben le miro a los ojos unos momentos y continúo besando su sexo, lamiéndolo de arriba hacia abajo, tratando de darle placer con su boca, creyendo que aquello era lo correcto, Rex se recostó en la cama permitiendo que el otro joven hiciera lo que se le antojara, sintiendo tanto placer que casi alcanza el orgasmo con esas simples caricias, pero deseaba más, mucho más de lo que Ben hiciera.

Ben se alejo de Rex para desnudarse, observando cómo aquello había sido más que suficiente para el chico de piel morena, quien yacía con el antebrazo cubriendo su rostro, jadeando, tratando de recuperarse un poco.

Al regresar a la cama Ben se coloco entre las piernas de Rex y busco alguna sustancia aceitosa en el cajón del buro de su abuelo, encontrando algo de vaselina, la cual usaba para su cabello, tomó un poco de la sustancia entre sus dedos índice y anular.

— No quiero lastimarte.

Rex respondió con otro beso apasionado, abriendo un poco más las piernas, deseaba seguir con eso, necesitaba terminar con aquella tarea antes de que llegaran por ellos, estaba seguro que de no hacerlo jamás podría ver a este chico nunca más.

Ben introdujo los dos dedos en el cuerpo de Rex provocando un poco de dolor en el chico robot, quien se sujeto de la cabecera de la cama arqueando el cuello, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y mordiéndose los labios.

Ben siguió introduciendo sus dedos tratando de preparar al otro chico lo mejor que podía, aquella sería la única ocasión que podría tenerle y no deseaba causarle ninguna clase de dolor, sin embargo, tras algunos minutos de aquella dulce tortura decidió que ya era suficiente.

Rex al ver como se cubría con la vaselina trago un poco de saliva comenzando a sentirse nervioso, se relamió los labios y rodeo la cadera de Ben con una pierna para guiarlo hacia él, esperando sentirlo en su interior.

Ben leyó sus pensamientos por que comenzó a introducir su miembro en su interior, un poco más con cada empuje, haciéndose lugar con cuidado perdiéndose en la mirada de Rex, quien rodeo su cadera con la otra pierna aferrándose a su cuerpo, rodeando su espalda con sus brazos.

Cada movimiento era acompañado de un coro de jadeos y gemidos, ambos chicos comenzaban a perder el control de su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por el placer que sentían, Ben dio un ultimo empujón y por fin estaba adentro de Rex, quien encajo sus uñas en su espalda, apretando los ojos, escondiendo su rostro entre su hombro y cuello.

No le dio tiempo a acostumbrarse a la sensación, no lo necesitaba, a pesar del dolor inicial sentía que eso era lo correcto, aquel momento era lo que había esperado de su primera vez, aunque fuera con un chico que apenas había conocido unas horas y dentro del remolque de su abuelo.

Ben seguía moviéndose en el interior de Rex, cada vaivén los acercaba al orgasmo, cada empuje acariciaba el sexo de su amante, el cual estaba atrapado entre sus cuerpos, Rex arqueo la espalda cuando el sexo de su amante toco su próstata, haciéndolo ver estrellas de colores.

Cerró sus ojos y se sujeto de la cabecera de la cama, Ben lo sostuvo de la cintura y continuaron su danza, cada glorioso instante los hacía felices, los unía un poco más, hasta el punto de volverlos uno solo.

Ben fue el primero en terminar, derramándose en el interior de Rex con un fuerte grito de placer, el cual fue seguido de otro aun más fuerte, el cual fue pronunciado por Rex, quien al mismo tiempo brillaba de un color azulado, cubriendo el cuerpo de su amante con su energía, impregnando un poco de la misma en el Omnitrix.

Acto que paso desapercibido por ambos adolecentes, quienes cayeron exhaustos en aquella cama, perdiendo el conocimiento poco después, siguiendo entrelazados, sus piernas, sus brazos, sus cuerpos, los nanites y el Omnitrix.

Benrex-benrex-benrex

Cuando Caesar logro abrir con ayuda de la doctora Holiday una pequeña puerta para recuperar a su hermano pequeño de aquella dimensión su sorpresa fue máxima al encontrarse con un sujeto de color azul y un anciano que portaba una camisa Hawaiana.

Max Tennyson, como el chico que había entrado a su dimensión y ayudado a contener a Alpha, el muchacho que se suponía estaba en compañía de su hermano pequeño.

— No podemos mantener el portal abierto por mucho tiempo, donde esta Rex.

Fue lo único que dijo, una exigencia más que una petición, aunque el anciano pareció ignorar su rudeza, explicándoles que lo último que sabía era que su nieto había ido a su viejo remolque, que él iría por ellos para que su hermano pudiera regresar a casa.

Benrex-benrex-benrex

Max sintió un mal presentimiento cuando conoció al hermano del chico que Ben había llevado a su remolque, del cual le había comentado algunas cuantas cosas y con quien aparentemente había dormido en su cama en el interior del remolque.

Lo supo cuando los vio a los dos en su cama, desnudos, su ropa botada por todas partes, sus cuerpos entrelazados debajo de una sabana, profundamente dormidos.

Max volvió a cerrar la puerta del remolque rascándose el cuello, aquello no estaba bien, Ben y Rex habían hecho más que destruir una pequeña parte de la ciudad, habían dormido juntos a pesar de conocerse por algunas cuantas horas.

Debía darle tiempo a su sobrino pensó Max, al menos debía poder despedirse del otro chico, tener algunos minutos más de intimidad, por lo que se comunico con Caesar indicándole que esperara unos treinta minutos más.

Sin otra explicación corto la comunicación y se dirigió a despertar a los dos muchachos cubriendo sus ojos con su mano izquierda, tocando la pared de su cuarto con la otra para avisarles que había llegado.

Lo único que le consolaba era que alguno de ellos había tenido la decencia de cubrirlos por la noche con una sabana.

Fin.

Benrex-benrex-benrex

Me tarde mucho pero espero que te guste tu regalo de navidad.

Dedicado a Yuriko Hime.


End file.
